1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses to generate a radiation image, such as, for example, methods and apparatuses to generate a radiation image representing the inside of a subject by using multi-energy radiation data.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical image systems that utilize radiation in order to create images radiate X-rays to a subject, such as, for example, the human body, and acquire a radiation image from X-rays transmitting through the subject. A degree at which X-rays are absorbed into a material of the subject that is radiated depends on a kind or a density of the material or an energy band of the X-rays. For example, an absorption coefficient of bone is high in relation to an absorption coefficient of soft tissue. Thus, contrast between soft tissue and bone is high, thereby clearly distinguishing soft tissue from bone in a radiation image. However, since different tissues of soft tissue have similar absorption coefficients with respect to X-rays in a single energy band, the tissues have similar intensity even in a radiation image, thereby making it difficult to distinguish one type of tissue from another in a radiation image.